Who Saves the Hero
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: What happens when a certain yellow dino ranger gets sent back in time and has to protect her future teacher/mentor from forces that wish him harm him? Could things get any more awkward? Why am I asking you? NO KIRAXTOMMY ROMANCE! Rating upped for safety due to language in chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers

* * *

Who Saves the Hero?

Kira sighed finding out that Trent was the white Dino ranger had been a bombshell that she wasn't prepared for. It gave her a lot to think about, things that she couldn't seem to process with the two distractions by the names of Connor and Ethan messing around. She hadn't brought up what she knew to them as she knew they wouldn't understand. She hadn't brought it up to Tommy for the sheer fact that she didn't know _how _to do so. Sure he would understand things from Trent's perspective and probably help her deal with how she was feeling to the best of his ability. The only problem was the whole question of how to broach the topic and would he go to Trent and blow the fact that she had blown Trent's secret to him.

She had gone walking on Dr. Oliver's property when she noticed something strange. She approached it staying far enough away to feel safe but close enough to see what it was she had found.

It looked like a strange vortex, it looked like a white invisi-porthole, she wasn't sure what it was but it looked very sci-fi to her and she wasn't sure about how close was safe. Suddenly something started pulling on her and the next thing she knew she had been pulled through and had landed on a metal floor of a strange room.

"Great what have I fallen into?" she wondered to herself looking around the oddly lit room it seemed bizarre, like something out of a 90's sci-fi movie. "What is this place?" she wondered as she walked around the perimeter of the round room looking at the computer consoles as she walked.

"Intruder alert…" a voice said and the alarms started to blare.

Kira winced and covered her ears as a strange face appeared in the tube at the front of the room.

"**Who are you**?" a voice asked over the alarm.

"My name is Kira Ford" Kira replied as the alarm quieted.

"How did you get in here without a power coin?" a small robot asked.

"I don't know," Kira replied, "but I am a ranger."

"**She did not get in through the door; she was transported through a time hole into this time and place**." The floating head replied "**I am Zordon and this is my assistant Alpha 5**."

Kira then really began to look at the duo in front of her and recognized them from their brief appearances in Tommy's ranger video.

"I remember you from the ranger video Dr. Oliver made." Kira said suddenly realizing why they were so familiar to her.

"How would this Dr. Oliver know about us?"

"His full name is Tommy Oliver."

"**The rangers are on their way here, Kira I need you to not say a word of what you know of the future to Tommy, he cannot know now what his future holds.**" Zordon said "**His learning of what he will do and become could have a detrimental effect on the time stream.**"

"I'll do what I can to keep the secret." Kira replied.

Suddenly the alarm went off again.

"What is that?" she asked

"Lord Zedd is attacking." Alpha said.

"Great," Kira murmured.

"**Alpha, call the rangers.**"

"Right Zordon" Alpha said

"**Kira if you are like any of my other rangers I know you wish to aid in this battle but you must remember it isn't your fight. These rangers must take care of their own problem.**"

"I know that, Zordon but I have a bad "feeling I am not the only one who came back in time." She said.

"Zordon, Aye yi yi, these are not Zedd's monsters." Alpha said in panic

"He's right, they belong to Mesogog, meaning this is my fight" Kira stated "That is Elsa, if she gets Tommy Oliver now my future will be destroyed and no one will be there to stop Mesogog from winning and returning the Earth to the age of the dinosaurs." Kira said fear and anger mixing to form a bad cocktail in the pit of her stomach. "Elsa is powerful, he can barely take her with the dino powers he has in my time, no offence Zordon but I don't know what these powers can do and I don't know if they will handle Elsa's power blasts."

Zordon looked at the fear that showed in Kira's expression and he realized there was a lot going on here.

"**Kira I understand your fear for Tommy, he is your teacher and obviously a very good friend to you, but I do not think you understand what he can do.**"

"No, I know exactly what he can do, Zordon, and with all due respect I don't think you understand what Elsa could do to him, she would destroy him without a second thought and… and then what would become of this world, of my present?" Kira said "what about what the things Thomas Oliver is supposed to do in the future that he hasn't done yet. Will you really doom the future, If Tommy dies today the world will be doomed!"

Kira's expression had darkened sharply since she realized who they were facing. There was a deep seeded fear in her eyes that Zordon could not deny, he couldn't dismiss the extreme anxiety in her eyes.

"**This is your enemy, I will allow you to fight it, but not alone**"

The rangers arrived and Kira stepped away looking particularly at Tommy who looked so different with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail and the pierced ear, even his expression was different. He seemed lighter, happier than she had ever seen him before.

"**Rangers this is Kira, she is from the future but unfortunately she is not the only one to travel back. She will explain. Behold the viewing globe.**"

"This is Elsa and the Tyrannodrones. In my future I fight them along with my teammates, the dino thunder power rangers."

"What would bring her back to this time?" the yellow mighty morphin ranger asked, Kira identified her as Aisha.

"She is after my mentor and the source of her headaches. She wants to get him before he can discover the dino powers help create the morphers that allowed my friends and myself to become power rangers. Thus giving her master free reign to take over and return the world to the age of the dinosaurs." Kira explained.

"So who is your mentor, we need to know so we can keep him safe." Jason said.

Kira looked to Zordon, he had told her not to reveal the future but she was pigeonholed into this, she had to tell them. Zordon gave her a grim nod in answer to the unasked question.

"My mentor…" she hesitated "is Tommy Oliver."

Every one of the mighty morphin rangers looked at Tommy who just gasped in shock.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"This has to be a mistake." Tommy said leaning against one of the consoles.

"It's no mistake." Kira replied "9 years from now a villain named Mesogog will rise up, and you will recruit my friends Connor and Ethan and me to be power rangers to stop him."

"Why only three?" Rocky asked

"That is all the powers available when we started; the other two dino gems hadn't been discovered. When they appeared one was coded to turn the wearer into one that longed for a fight at whatever cost."

"Who got the other two gems?" Aisha asked

"I have already revealed too much about the future already." Kira sighed.

"So let me get this straight, you are from 9 years in the future where this evil, whatever, Mesogog, is trying to return the Earth to the age of the dinosaurs and you and two friends are the only ones fighting him?" Kimberly said

"Not exactly, there are four rangers all together fighting for good and one for evil." Kira said.

"Who is the fourth ranger, or can you not tell us that?" Rocky asked skeptically.

She once again looked to Zordon who nodded regretfully; he hated having to reveal this future to Tommy and the others.

"Our mentor, when he stole the gem from Mesogog it bonded with his DNA." Kira sighed.

"So once your gem bonds with your DNA that makes you the ranger of whatever color gem you have?" Billy said but it was more of a question than a statement.

"Exactly" Kira said.

The alarm started to blare.

"**Elsa is attacking**"

"I'll go" Kira said

"Not alone." Tommy cut her off.

"With all due respect I don't think that's a good idea, if she sees you she will try to kill you, and if you die now there is no telling what will happen to the future." Kira said the anxiety in her expression growing.

Tommy backed off that was a legitimate issue; Elsa was apparently an immediate threat to his life, one that he had to take super seriously.

"Then the rest of us will go" Rocky said.

Kira looked worried but she had no time to argue.

"Okay." She sighed and got into her ready stance

"READY, DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME…"

"…MASTADON…"

"…PTARADACTLE…"

"…TRICERATOPS…"

"…SABERTOOTH TIGER…"

"…TIRANOSAURUS…"

"**Rangers this is a threat beyond anything you have faced before; be warned that things may not always be as they appear. Elsa is a powerful foe the likes of which you have never seen. Be careful and may the power protect you.**"

The morphed rangers were teleported out and Tommy looked to Zordon helplessly.

"Zordon, this feels wrong, I should be out there with them."

"**That is a risk I cannot take, Tommy, there is more on the line here for you than you realize.**" Zordon explained "**This Elsa fears you so much in the future that she risked coming back here to defeat you in a time when she thought it would be easier to do. We cannot allow that to come to pass, Kira has given me a dire warning that so much of the future rides on this fight**"

"I know, but it feels wrong to have her fighting what should be my battle." Tommy said

"We know, Tommy, but you have to understand Kira saw Elsa on the viewing globe and gave us dire warnings about this situation. This Elsa seems ruthless."

"And Goldar isn't?" Tommy asked.

"**We do not doubt the power or ferocity of Goldar, but Elsa is a power we are not familiar with and if the sensors are anything to go by she is highly dangerous, even compared to Goldar.**"

* * *

Kira glared at Elsa through her visor.

"Well if it isn't the little yellow ranger, how did you get back to the 90's" Elsa asked a disgusted look on her face. "Let me guess you're here to try and protect your precious brachio ranger, or, in this era, I guess he'd be the white ranger." Elsa got an evil smirk on her face "you can't keep Tommy hidden forever and when I find him he's as good as dead."

Rocky and Adam looked at each other, this wasn't good.

"Kira wasn't kidding" Adam muttered.

"No apparently she wasn't." Rocky replied.

"Then we do whatever we have to to get rid of her to so Tommy doesn't have to keep watching over his shoulder."

"Where are your teammates?" Elsa asked with a snide grin "Oh yeah, they're nine years in the future!"

Kira just grimaced "Why don't you quit talking and get this over with?" she demanded.

"Oh yeah, that's right you're still reeling over the revelation that your secret crush is the evil white dino ranger" Elsa teased

This put Kira off balance, she wasn't aware Elsa knew she knew who Trent was. That was the moment Elsa struck, hard knocking Kira to the ground and going to strike while she was down.

Rocky was stunned at this underhanded move by Elsa and stepped in to fight her off. She was strong but he could deal with her.

"That was low." He growled angrily "using that kind of information to throw your opponent off before attacking!"

Kimberly ran to Kira's side, she knew better than anyone what it was like to find out that your crush was evil. Kim helped Kira to her feet.

"Is that true?" Kim asked

Kira nodded as Aisha joined them.

"That was harsh" Aisha commented

Kira was shocked how the Mighty Morhpin rangers seemed to accept her and rally around her as the truth of her feelings for Trent came to light. Then she remembered they had faced an evil ranger as well. Tommy himself had once been used as a tool for darkness and Kim had a crush on him even then. If anyone understood how she felt it was Kimberly.

After their fight with Elsa they returned to the command center and Kira just sat at the end of one of the consoles trying to figure out what she would say to them. They knew her big secret now.

"Kira we're going to the juice bar, we thought you might want to join us" Kim said.

"Why not" Kira shrugged "but I don't have any money… not that I can use anyway."

"Don't worry about it, we've got you covered." Aisha said reaching to help her fellow yellow ranger to her feet.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay just one question; how are you guys explaining where I came from?" Kira asked.

"Story is you're Kimberly's cousin from out of state." Aisha said.

"Okay," Kira shrugged. She looked at Tommy; she could tell he was deep in thought as he went over to the workout equipment in the center of the room.

"Is he okay?" She asked

"He's just got a lot on his mind," Kim said. "It seems like he's had a target on his back since he got into town."

"Wish I could say that changes, but as long as he has powers; that's how it will be." Kira sighed "he gets a long slump where he has no powers and stays safe but that is broken up with minor issues to deal with. I can't say much else; I've really had to say too much already… I'm worried that I've done irreparable damage to the future."

"Don't worry about it, something will come up to fix this, I'm sure." Billy said with a shrug.

Kira sighed as Ernie approached them.

"So who is the new friend?" he asked.

"Ernie, this is my cousin, Kira, she came to visit and I decided to show her around." Kim said with a smile.

"Good to meet you, Kira." Ernie said.

They ordered their drinks and Ernie went to work on them.

"This is a nice place," Kira commented looking around at the décor, it seemed so retro to her, it was strange to see this stuff all around and think it was so popular and everyone around seemed to love it so much.

"Kira, are you okay, you seem to have a lot on your mind." Kim said.

"I'm just thinking about Trent, he never wanted to be this way the evil gem takes him over and when he comes out of it he can't remember anything about what happens during the time and they are getting more frequent and stronger." Kira sighed looking at her hands, "I'm really worried about him."

Kim started rubbing slow circles on Kira's back.

"I wish there was something I could tell you to change this, to help Trent and you." Kim sighed gently.

"I know," Kira sighed "thanks."

"Don't worry about it, we're here for you, Kira, Kim and I know what it's like to watch a friend be turned evil against his will." Billy pointed out "and watching the aftermath when he gets control back, believe me it's going to take Trent time to recover himself after this."

"I figured it would." Kira shrugged "this isn't something you quickly get over, I don't think Tommy ever gets over the things he did as the evil green ranger. I mean he's made peace with it for the most part but there are times when it haunts him."

Aisha sighed as she listened to what Kira had to say.

"I take it Tommy is different in your time than he is now." She said

"Yeah, he is." Kira replied

They got their drinks and began to just chat and learn a little about each other. Kira was sparse with her details but the mighty morphin rangers understood her need to keep things secret for the sake of the time stream.

Kira looked into her drink; she felt so out of place in this time and place. She felt she was so different from this team. She sighed heavily, she didn't know what to think or do; things weren't as they were supposed to be and she knew it better than anyone.

"Kira, I got something I want you to have." Billy said pulling a rectangular box out of his backpack and handing it to her.

She opened it to reveal one of their communicators.

"This way you can keep in touch with us and the command center while you're here," He explained "and have a souvenir of your adventure when you get home."

"That sounds great but if Tommy doesn't remember the events how do I explain that I have this?" she then thought about it. "If he doesn't know I have it then he won't ask where it came from."

Her mind was still screaming at how incredibly awkward it was to call Dr. Oliver "Tommy" but she then reminded herself he wasn't "Dr. Oliver" yet, that wouldn't come for several more years, right now he was just Tommy Oliver.

She took a sip of her drink and remembered Hayley and the Cyberspace. She had never dreamed she would be hanging out there before she got her dino gem but now it just seemed like a regular hang out place for her. She wondered what her teammates were doing. Wondered how they had reacted to her disappearing so suddenly. She almost hoped they would find that time hole, but she got the feeling she wouldn't be that lucky. She was pretty sure Dr. Oliver was freaking out on the inside even if he didn't show it on the outside. She had disappeared on his property and it would reflect badly on him if/when word of this fact got out.

She put the communicator on the wrist opposite her dino gem not knowing how the gem would react to the communicator and vice versa.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Billy replied.

Kira ran her finger over the communicator as they began to teach her how to use it, the concept seemed simple enough to grasp, one button to teleport, one to contact the command center and another to broadcast to the other rangers. Kira sighed so much was happening so fast; she felt so out of place in this world.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." Kira said.

"Okay, just don't wander too far off." Kim said. Kira knew she meant that to keep her from getting lost.

"I won't." Kira replied and headed out towards the park.

The team didn't know it but he had been watching the fight on the viewing globe and knew that Elsa meant business. Her words were weighing heavily on him. Kira had a crush on the boy that had become their evil ranger much the way he did, but it seemed Trent's story wasn't as simple as his own. Apparently out of morph he was still good, troubled but still good. The evil hadn't fully taken over Trent, not yet and Tommy could only hope the boy would never fully experience what he did. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

"Where is she going?" He asked as he arrived at the table

"She went to get some fresh air; this has been a real shock to her system." Kim said.

"Yeah poor girl is a long way from home." Aisha replied.

"I'm going to go check on her, I don't think she should be out there alone… not where Zed can get her." Tommy sighed.

"She has a communicator in case things get dicey." Billy commented, "But you're right, sometimes those moments when we want to be alone are the moments when we need someone the most."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy started out of the juice bar and towards the park which is where he assumed that Kira had gone. He could only hope he was right. He sighed, there were things in Kira's life that she couldn't or wouldn't tell them and that had him worried more than anything. He got to a swing set and noticed Kira sitting by herself.

"Kira, what's going on?" he asked walking up beside her.

"All of this, it wasn't supposed to happen," Kira sighed "I feel so out of place here and yet everyone has been so helpful to me." She didn't look up at him and it disturbed him that things seemed so wrong to her.

"Kira think about it, at least some of the rangers in there have seen some of what you are going through. Sure going back in time is new but the evil ranger concept is, unfortunately, not new." Tommy sat in the swing next to Kira. "I saw it from Trent's side, and you can believe me that it is a scary place to be. To be in your own body but have no control."

"I'll bet," she sighed, "Out of the suit he is good and he told me he has nightmares about what the white ranger does."

"I still have nightmares about what I did as green ranger."

Kira looked down; it wasn't a surprise that the evil green ranger haunted Tommy's nightmares of this time.

"Kira if it helps I know that he can have a life after this; he just needs to be strong and find a way to forgive himself for what happens while he is in the control of evil. It won't be easy but I'm sure he can do it, one day." Tommy sighed

"How are you so sure he can move on?" Kira asked.

"Because I'm going through the same thing, and I know it isn't easy but it can be done" Tommy explained.

"Yeah I guess you are." Kira replied a small smile playing across her features; she needed this little chat from someone who understood what was going on in Trent's mind. "It's just so hard to watch him go through this when I care so much about him."

"You aren't the first to suffer through this; Kim had to go through almost the same thing."

"She told me about that, it's so easy to forget that she went through what I did not too long ago." Kira sighed the time change had thrown her off, she had forgotten that at this point it had been less than a year since the sword of darkness was destroyed and Tommy Oliver freed from Rita's evil spell.

"Right now, all you can do is take things one day at a time and hope you can find a way to help him." Tommy assured her as he looked out to the horizon. "It isn't going to be easy, but sometimes that is all you can do."

Kira sighed she hated that but it was her only option. Kira stood and walked a few steps away. Tommy watched her quietly and then walked over to her.

"Kira no matter what happens from here just remember we're your friends, you can always come to us for help." Tommy said

"Thanks, Tommy." She sighed. "I'm just worried about how I'll get home."

"I'm sure Billy can find you a way home." Tommy said putting a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Until then we will do what we can to help you."

"Thank you so much."

Suddenly they realized they were surrounded by grey foot soldiers.

"What are these things?" Kira asked falling into a fighting stance.

"Putties" Tommy said shortly.

"Great." Kira muttered as Tommy came to stand back to back with her.

"If I were you I'd cover my ears." She said.

Tommy did without asking questions and Kira let out a ptera scream that knocked several putties on their butts but didn't destroy them.

They went into battle.

"Aim for the Z on their chests, it's their weak spot." Tommy told her.

"Okay" Kira replied and started working but they were way outnumbered.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME…"

"READY…"

"….TIGERZORD…!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP"

Even morphing didn't even the odds enough and the putties got them restrained. Tommy watched helplessly as the putties teleported away with Kira.

Tommy reached for his communicator.

"Guys we have a problem." He said

"Tommy what happened?" Rocky asked

"Zed got Kira."

"Meet us at the command center" Rocky replied.

"What is this place?" Kira demanded.

"Welcome to my dark dimension" a winged monkey said

"And I thought Mesogog was ugly." Kira commented taking a defensive stance against this unknown foe she had been demorphed in the fight with the putties and hadn't had time to remorph.

"You think you can fight me little yellow ranger, you have no idea what you're up against."

"Really, I think you're the one that hasn't a clue." Kira said. "I may not be able to morph right now but that doesn't mean I can't do anything." She smirked and tried her ptera scream. It worked but not the way she was hoping.

"That's a nice bird call but it will take more than that to take out me."

"Who are you?"

"I am Goldar."

* * *

"What would Lord Zed want with Kira, she isn't one of us."

"SHE MAY NOT BE ONE OF YOU BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE HER ANY LESS OF A THREAT TO ZED AND HIS MINIONS OF DARKNESS." Zordon said. "IN HER CIVILIAN STATE SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO LET OUT A SUPER SONIC SCREAM THAT EFFECTS ANY THAT STAND IN HER WAY."

"The scream is a result of her dino gem bonding with her DNA." Alpha said "The only way that power to truly be taken from her is for her to be destroyed."

"And if they destroy her?"

"They will get her powers and be unstoppable for the six of you."

"Then we'll have to find her and get her back." Rocky said.

"Yeah, everyone's fate of the world and a future ranger depends on it."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Kira watched as Goldar teleported out of the dimension. Fighting him had been brutal and it wasn't like she was sad to see him go or anything she was just confused. She cradled her left wrist, which was currently throbbing and she feared it might be broken, with the fact that she was a lefty that would be a bad injury for her. She feared having to go another round with Goldar in her current condition. She grabbed the communicator Billy gave her.

"Zordon… Alpha, do you hear me?"

The only sound she heard was two odd beeps.

"Tommy, anyone… do you hear me?" she said through the communicator and got the same two beeps.

"Great lost, cut off from the team and hurt; that is just great." She complained as she sat against the wall. "What else could go wrong?" she asked as she leaned her head back against the wall.

* * *

Tommy walked over to Billy.

"Any luck finding her?" he asked.

"No, sorry Tommy, I'm not finding anything." Billy replied.

"Keep working, we've got to find her." Rocky said putting a hand on the genius ranger's shoulder.

"Have you checked the Dark Dimension?" Tommy asked.

Billy looked up at the white ranger; he hadn't thought of the Dark dimension for one reason or another and then went to work searching that area.

"Tommy, what made you think of the dark dimension." Kim asked.

"That is where they usually take their captives it only makes sense that would be where she was taken." Tommy said.

"I'm having trouble finding her communicator though the interference." Billy said.

"What about the Dino Gem, it is very powerful, it may be easier to locate." Alpha suggested trying his best to be helpful.

"That just might work." Billy said and switched tactics to find Kira and soon located her.

"Found her guys, got her up on the viewing globe." Tommy walked over to the viewing globe and sighed as he saw Kira cradling her left hand.

"She's hurt, Billy we need to get her out of there as soon as possible." Kimberly said wringing her hands with worry. She had come to care about Kira; she could sympathize with her plight in caring about a ranger turned evil against his will.

"I'm working on it, Kim." Billy said but it's going to take time.

"We don't know how much time she has before Goldar returns for a second round, and with her injured she won't last a second run with him." Rocky said.

"Clear a space guys I've almost got her." Billy announced. "Teleporting in 3…2…1"

* * *

Kira was on edge waiting to see if Goldar was about to return when she felt a strange force pulling at her. She closed her eyes and let it, she figured wherever this was taking her couldn't be much worse than where she was. The feeling melted away and Kira felt herself hit the floor from a short height.

"Ow…" she muttered.

"Kira, are you okay?" she identified the voice as Tommy.

"I think my wrist is broken." She replied as she sat up from her position on the floor.

Adam reached down to help Kira to her feet and Kira had to remind herself to not reach with her injured, dominate left hand.

Billy approached her with a strange device that looked like a wrist brace but she could tell that wasn't what it was.

"What is that?" she asked

"This… it will heal your wrist; it's how we keep our identities secret by healing any injuries we receive as rangers. We have different versions of this for different injuries."

"Okay" she let him put the device on her wrist and noticed the weird feeling that moved through her wrist and hand as it started working.

"**Kira, can you tell us what happened in the dark dimension?" **Zordon asked.

"There isn't a lot to tell really" Kira sighed. "I fought this weird monkey creature that called himself 'Goldar', but before he could do more than injure my wrist he was called away by his master, Zedd I think."

"That's strange that Zedd would call him away in the middle of trying to dispatch an enemy." Adam said trying to make sense of it.

"Not so strange if Elsa is trying to forge an alliance with them and he wanted Goldar to talk to her." Rocky suggested darkly.

"That is just what we need." Tommy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"**If Elsa aligns herself with Zedd they may make a force that we are unprepared to stop.**" Zordon sighed "**We need to stop Elsa quickly.**"

"I wish it were that easy to defeat her." Kira sighed. "My team has had trouble with her from the beginning; none of us are currently strong enough to fight her beyond a draw."

Kira sighed she had unlocked her super dino mode a few weeks before her fateful trip back in time but she wasn't sure it would make much difference. Thus far only Tommy and Conner were the only ones to face Elsa head to head and come out with a draw. She would have to up her game if she was to face Elsa and protect her future mentor from being destroyed in this time.

She looked at Tommy as he planned with his team, she felt like she didn't know this side of Tommy. That lighthearted smile he wore when not dealing with ranger business felt foreign to her. The way he looked at Kimberly when he thought no one was looking seemed so unlike the Tommy she knew.

Kira took a seat by one of the consoles her eyelids drooping dangerously. She was exhausted.

"Kira, are you okay?" Aisha asked.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Kira replied.

"It's eight o'clock" Rocky said in surprise.

"Wait the time travel might have thrown her schedule off, do you have anything with the time on it?" Billy asked.

Kira sighed she would pull out her cell phone but that would mess with time as well, luckily thought, she was wearing a pendant that doubled as a watch that she had recently set. She showed him.

"Eleven thirty" Billy read.

"Three and a half hour time difference, yeah I'd say that isn't good." Tommy sighed.

"What now?" Kira asked as Billy removed the device from her now healed wrist.

"We keep cots here in case of emergency, you can use mine," Aisha stated then went to get hers ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you need your sleep and it is best that as few people know of you, right?"

"True, we can't mess up the time stream too much more than we have." Kira sighed and went to Aisha.

"Zordon and I will do our best to be quiet to allow you to sleep." Alpha said.

"Yeah and we rangers are going to head out as soon as you're settled." Tommy added.

"Right; and I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow." Adam chimed.

"Thanks, all of you."

"Hey, it's no problem, you're our friend; we'll always help you if you need help." Tommy smiled.

"You get some rest Kira, we'll see you tomorrow." Billy said.

"Good night." Kira said.

Billy stood with his team, and they teleported out.

Alpha watched as Kira lay down to sleep.

"Good night Kira" he said and turned down the lighting so Kira could sleep peacefully.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Before I begin I want to thank my faithful reviewers XoxMountainGirlxoX, Kenn. Faith .Dawn (sorry somehow your name got butchered the first few times I posted this ^^; had to add spaces to solve the issue), fallingstar22, brankel1, and ultima-owner. I love hearing from you and hearing that you love my work. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and my other Power Rangers works. With that said, on with chapter 6!

* * *

Tommy sighed as they got to their destination, Billy's workshop.

"This has to be hard for Kira; the culture shock alone… it has to be overwhelming." Billy stated walking to his workbench.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how isolated she must feel." Kim said as she sat heavily in a nearby chair.

"Me either," Aisha agreed sitting next to Kim.

"She has said she knows Tommy in the future but, apparently sometime in the coming 9 years you change Tommy, I can tell that there are a lot of things about you now that seem foreign to her." Adam observed.

"If that's true it must be so strange to her to see me now." Tommy leaned on the table trying to process what he was seeing and hearing. He wondered if she would confide in him due to that familiarity that she seems to have with him.

"Guys we've got to get rid of Elsa and send her home as soon as possible, not that I don't like her it's just this isn't her time," Rocky pointed out.

"True", Kim sighed, "it's so hard to think she's from nine years in the future, not only that she knows Tommy then." Kim said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I feel bad for her, having to adapt to a whole new time and place." Adam chimed.

Tommy sighed from his position with both hands on the work bench.

"There has to be something we can do to help her, I can't stand by and do nothing while she is out there putting her LIFE on the line to protect ME." The look in his eyes told his teammates he was serious, he hated being sidelined this way, he knew Elsa was a threat but like any other threat he wanted to face it but he couldn't, he wasn't being allowed to face it. He respected Zordon's wisdom, they all did but he saw that Kira was no match for Elsa and what she didn't seem to realize was the damage that could occur in the time stream should she die in this time.

"Tommy we know you don't like this any more than we do, but think about it for a minute, think about what Kira said."

"I have, Rocko, I've given it a lot of thought, and I also watched her fight with Elsa, she's no match for Elsa and I think deep inside she knows that as much as I do" Tommy said walking a few paces away from Rocky running his hand through his hair. "Zordon has forbidden me from fighting Elsa and maybe he's right to do so, but Kira… if something happens to her in this time… then what will happen to the future she speaks of. If they don't have their full team their future is doomed anyway no matter if I live or die."

"Tommy, that is not the only possible destruction of the world that you helped stop." A voice said, the six turn to see Kira standing there. "In the future you have a video journal that chronicles the power rangers, from the moment Zack, Jason, Kimberly Trini and Billy got their powers to the moment we were chosen by our Dino Gems there are other major events that you help stop. I know it isn't like you to stay on the sidelines it will be no different 9 years in the future, as my red ranger would say you hate being benched but right now I have to ask you to let me do this, we can't afford to have you die now."

Kira seemed genuinely terrified.

"Kira there is more to this more that you aren't telling us, what is it you haven't said?" Tommy asked.

"In the future my family is a dysfunctional mess, my father walked out and my mother and I fight a lot, the only person I get consistent support from is you. Even in my time I don't think you realize what you mean to the three of us, especially me"

Tommy looked stunned as much by what she said as by the fact that his future self seemed completely clueless to this situation. He walked over to Kira and embraced her, he didn't know what his finding out this information now would do to his future self but at this moment he knew she needed support and there was little more he could do for her.

Kimberly looked at Aisha she knew that for Tommy these little insights to his future self were strange to hear but let him know that things kept moving forward and changing. They also felt bad for Kira her family should have been her supporters not him. They soon got Kira back to the command center and back to bed where she would remain the rest of the night.

Rocky looked at Tommy as they got back to the workshop.

"Rocko I don't believe this, how could I ever not see what she just told me if in the future we know each other as well as she claims?"

"Tommy you know better than anyone when you live the life of a power ranger sometimes things fall through the cracks." Rocky reminded him.

"Yeah but how did that fall through, she needs support from somewhere, she damn sure isn't getting it from home." Tommy said and Rocky could tell this frustrated him. They started to walk towards Tommy's home.

"Obviously, and maybe the girls will convince her to say something when she gets back to her own time, or maybe her telling you now will get your future self to really take a look at her situation?" Rocky said "You can't dwell on this and forget that there is some kill crazed bitch from the future out for your head."

Tommy sighed "You're right, I can't afford to be distracted now."

"You're right, and you also can't forget that we've got your back." Rocky assured him.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

They arrived at Tommy's place and he headed in for the night then Rocky went to his own home.

Tommy reached for the doorknob and stopped, something felt wrong; it was too dark and too quiet even for the hour of night. He then realized the light that usually remained on until he arrived home was already off. This fact sent an uneasy chill down his spine. He looked around trying to figure out how to handle this situation, he then noticed movement to his right and went into a defensive stance he didn't know who or what this was but it wasn't going to get the drop on him. Then he noticed an energy blast headed straight for him.

To Be Continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy pulled Saba out and got into stance to fight off Elsa, this was a fight that was a long time coming.

Rocky wasn't so sure Tommy should fight Elsa but at this point there was little the Red ranger could do to stop the ensuing battle. At the moment Tommy seemed to be matching Elsa blow for blow, but Rocky wasn't sure how long that would last. He activated his com as Tommy continued to face off against Elsa.

"Zordon we're under attack by Elsa, Tommy is in combat with her now and seems to be holding his own but I don't know how long he'll hold up." Rocky said urgently. As much as he wanted to give Tommy the chance to prove himself against Elsa he thought it was too dangerous for Tommy to fight her.

Within moments Tommy was teleported out as was Rocky.

Elsa roared with anger at having her chance to destroy Tommy ripped from her hands.

* * *

Tommy didn't like how this was handled; he had thought he needed to fight Elsa himself.

"Why did you teleport me out, I had it under control." Tommy demanded trying to keep his voice down for the sake of the Dino Thunder Yellow ranger.

"**If you are to fight Elsa it would be best if all rangers are present so that you have enough back up to make sure you survive the fight.**" Zordon said.

Tommy sighed, he had to respect Zordon's wisdom, and with that phrase it meant that he might have a chance at Elsa after all. He turned and walked over to where the yellow ranger lay asleep and took a seat on the floor, her words still rang in his ears, all that she endured and still she answered the call to be a power ranger. It said a lot about the yellow clad teenager that she would face all that she did and still stand up to protect the world from evil.

Rocky went to Tommy with a sigh.

"Are you going to head home?" Rocky asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here, my parents are out of town for the weekend they won't know that I wasn't there. Besides with me being alone I'll make way too good a target for Elsa, we already saw that tonight." He whispered leaning against the wall by Kira.

"Okay, I'll let the guys know you're up here." Rocky sighed "take care, man, I know this is rough, but it'll be over soon" he continued and started to leave for his home, it was quite late and he worried about what his parents would say; he knew Tommy was safe in the command center and decided it was best to just leave him up there instead of arguing with the hardheaded white ranger on the issue.

"I hope you're right."

Rocky teleported home and Tommy looked at Kira. He watched her for a moment as she slept and decided to prepare his temporary bed and get some shut eye as well.

Zordon watched silently as Tommy sat on his own cot removing his shoes, this had been a long day for all seven rangers present, but more so for Tommy and Kira who were directly affected by what happened with Elsa. If Elsa won what kind of future would there be for Kira to return to? Would there be a way for her or someone else to go further back and prevent Elsa from killing Tommy? Would there be a way to right the time stream once they figured out how to send Kira to her own time or would Tommy remember what had happened the past 24 hours on into his life as the Brachio ranger, would that doom the Dino Thunder rangers to not exist or would he realize that he had to take up the fight again otherwise no one else would? Zordon had a lot of questions floating around in his mind that night but very few answers to them. He watched silently as the two rangers slept and hoped that one day everything would come to be the way it ought to be for them both.

The next day came and Kira woke early to find Tommy was there asleep. She wondered when he had returned and why he had remained long after she had fallen asleep. She then looked around herself. She had been a bit disoriented when she first woke being somewhere other than her own bed wasn't what she had expected. She had honestly thought this whole scenario had been a bad dream and she would wake up in her Reefside home swearing off whatever she had eaten before bed, but her luck wasn't fated to be so good. She looked at the giant tube where Zordon would normally be and realized he wasn't present but figured that didn't mean that he was unaware of her movements in the command center.

She then looked at Alpha whom she figured was quietly recharging, and wondered if he too was aware of her movements through the room as she walked into the circle shaped computer area. She remained quite so as not to wake Tommy, she didn't know when he turned in for the night but she did know it was probably well after ten o'clock that night. She looked at her pendant, it read eight o'clock in the morning but she had to remember to take three and a half hours off of whatever time it said, so she figured it was about four thirty in the morning and that it was best to let Tommy sleep however long he needed to.

She looked at Tommy as he slept and began to notice the physical changes to him that had occurred over the nine years that she had jumped. In this time his hair was long and about three to four shades lighter than it was in her time then there was what really caught her off guard, the fact that his ear was pierced. She figured that some time in college he'd let that grow shut but at this point in his life he wore an ear ring constantly to keep his look as it was.

She walked up to the tube where Zordon resided leaving her analysis of the current white ranger where it was.

"Zordon?" she said quietly.

"**What is wrong, Kira?**" Zordon asked his voice now quieter than normal due to the presence of the still sleeping white ranger.

Kira sighed "I'm just worried about how my presence here is affecting my future." She said

"**I fear I do not know how this impacts the events of your time, you did well in your attempts to keep your secrets from Tommy and his teammates, but Elsa conspired to make that impossible for you to do.**" Zordon sighed "**So far you have done only what you had to do, and I know that Tommy understands that this is for the best that thus far he has not been allowed to fight Elsa, although as you have seen, he doesn't really like being kept out of the fight.**"

"I wouldn't like it either, but… we can't risk losing him now, not with so much at stake." Kira sighed.

"**Kira I have come to the conclusion that the only way to get Elsa to return to her time is to make her believe her endeavor to destroy Tommy in this time is ill fated, meaning he must fight her, and win.**" Zordon sighed. "**He won't fight alone though; all of the other rangers, yourself included will be there to back him up should something go wrong.**"

"While I don't know if this is the best idea, I think having Tommy convince Elsa he isn't an easy target in any time might be the best choice. I don't think she is able to go further back than this or she would have gone back to when he was a kid and tried to kill him then."

"**Indeed, Kira, it seems he chose well when he placed you as a ranger, your intuition seems to be a strong asset and probably does well for you in your team.**"

"Thank you Zordon." Kira said, the fact that he complemented her didn't go over lightly with the young ranger.

"**Get some rest, Kira; you have plenty of time to think about the next move against Elsa, later.**" Zordon told her.

"I'll try, Zordon" she said before returning to the borrowed cot but found that sleep didn't come. She then rolled over again and went back to the attempt.

Zordon smiled as he realized Kira had fallen asleep again, he knew she would once she relaxed and got her mind to settle down.

'Good, she needs to rest, we can plan our attack on Elsa once everyone is awake and alert.' He thought as he returned to his meditation.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Kira woke again a couple hours later to see that Tommy was already awake and speaking with Zordon and Alpha about what was going on. She knew that there was a lot to deal with and she wondered if the choice Zordon made earlier that day was the best but right that moment she couldn't come up with much better.

She sat up and stretched her back and shoulders, it had been a long night and she was just getting herself together after realizing the events of the day before weren't some freaky dream.

"Kira, you're awake." Alpha said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Tommy said, she then noticed that, as promised, the others had supplied them with breakfast.

"Good morning." She replied and started eating, she knew that things had to move forward, they had to stop Elsa and get both herself and Elsa back to their own time and place.

"I wonder if the guys have realized what is going on?" she wondered aloud.

"**We have no way of knowing how the future has been affected by the past twenty-four hours**"

"I wish I knew what was going to happen; I mean I can't use my future as anything to go by as it seems these events were never meant to take place."

"I know this isn't easy but we need to move forward and stop Elsa." Tommy said.

"**I have given this a lot of thought and when we started this journey I believed we could keep you safe by not letting you fight Elsa but it seems I was wrong, I believe it is time you faced her and proved that she was wrong in assuming that coming back in time would change anything or make defeating you any easier.**" Zordon sighed.

"We are using what we know of Elsa's power to give you enough power to stand up to her and do just that. From there it will be your combat skills that will make the difference." Alpha said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Tommy replied firmly, but then looked to Kira who seemed nervous about this.

"Don't worry, I can handle this, you just have to trust me." Tommy said walking over to sit with her. "Can you do that?"

She nodded, the girls had already talked to her about communicating her family life to Tommy in her time if in righting the time stream his memory of her and what she told him in this time was erased.

The other rangers arrived ready to hear what Zordon had planned for the next battle with Elsa.

He told them of his plan and instantly the other five began to question the wisdom of pitting Tommy against Elsa.

"We believe that this battle needs to happen." Alpha said.

"I agree; this may be the only way to send Elsa back to her rightful time." Kira said, "It may also open a way to send me home as well."

"She has a point, apparently whatever sent Elsa back in time created whatever pulled her back as well." Billy said. "Perhaps this was the time stream trying to balance itself; a powerful evil needs a powerful good to counter it."

"**Indeed, perhaps this is how things are to go back to the way they were.**"

"I hope so; I don't know how much more of this my circuits can take." Alpha commented.

The rangers gathered around and began to create a plan of attack on how to deal with Elsa. They knew this was going to be a difficult fight but they were ready for it.

Kira looked around herself as the mighty morphin rangers stood around firing off ideas on how they could go about dealing with Elsa, they didn't know her well but their plans seemed to be pretty well thought out.

"Kira what do you think of what we're coming up with."

She looked up at the ranger that had spoken to her, Adam Park. He was a bit on the quite side from what she had seen thus far but she had no doubt he was good in battle.

"I think it's good, we need to go fast with this, Elsa is a tough opponent, but I think we can do this." Kira replied.

"Hopefully, but we don't want to go in overconfident." Rocky commented.

"True." Kira replied praying that they had enough strength amongst them to push Elsa back to her own time.

"Everyone, this is all or nothing, we have to strike as hard as we can, we may not get a second chance at this." Tommy said critically, "We can't afford any mistakes this time."

"When can we ever?" Adam asked.

"True." Tommy conceded.

"This is different, there is a lot more at stake than the world at present, the future is at stake, one of us is directly threatened by this and our new friend is threatened indirectly, we can't go into this one like we do any other fight, these are arguably the highest stakes we've ever faced." Rocky said gravely.

The others agreed.

"_Where are you rangers?_" her voice rang tauntingly over the viewing globe.

"Now she's just asking for it." Rocky said.

"Don't let her taunts get to you; we can't let our tempers get away with us." Kira said. "We have more to lose today than you realize."

"**This battle won't be easy but I have faith that the seven of you will succeed in this. Go forward into this battle and may the power protect you.**" Zordon said

Tommy gave Zordon a curt nod

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME…"

* * *

Elsa looked up as the seven teleported in.

"So you finally decided to join the party white ranger." Elsa said tauntingly.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much of a party this is." Tommy replied briskly. He was ready to battle; this small talk thing wasn't his style. "You and me, Elsa, let's finish this."

"So you're ready to stand up to your fate, perfect, you can fall like a real man not some sniveling child."

Tommy took a breath doing his best to remember what Kira had said; that he shouldn't let Elsa's taunting get to him.

The fight was on and Elsa quickly realized that she had underestimated him. She hadn't figured that he would be this good in this time period.

"You underestimated me, Elsa" he said as they clashed weapons. "How do you think I got to be so good in your time, I worked hard, even now I work daily to keep up with Zedd and his monsters, did you think you were special, that you were any different from them?"

Elsa growled she hadn't expected this out of Tommy, he didn't usually taunt like the other dino rangers when he fought, but she had to remind herself he was 9 years younger than he was then.

"You come at me threatening me, my friends and everything I hold dear and you think I wouldn't come back fighting with everything I have?" he demanded as he suddenly got the upper hand.

"I won't let you destroy the future, Elsa; I won't go down without a fight." Tommy said angrily, but it was suddenly clear that Elsa wasn't going to win this fight.

"You win this white ranger, but the future isn't secure, my master will bring back the age of the dinosaurs with or without you." Elsa suddenly vanished as did any trace of her energy.

"Do you think she's gone?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied as they stood around.

They then noticed Kira remained.

"Kira, do you think she's gone for good?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Kira replied as a sudden pulling caught her, it was like the teleportation energy she had felt in the dark dimension but there was something different about it.

"Something is happening." She said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"I feel like something, or someone is trying to pull me away."

"I think the time stream is trying to right itself, or some outside force is." Billy said.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I apologize for the fight scene in this chapter being less than stellar, I have always sucked at writing them so please don't flame me for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Kira gasped as the light subsided, she then looked around to realize she was back in the forest where she had started the day before, but she wasn't alone.

"The time stream has been righted meaning they do not remember anything about what happened during the time you were in the past." A female said.

Kira looked to see Jen from the time force rangers.

"That means you need to tell him again what you told him in the past about your family." Jen said "he doesn't know because he never pried into your life out of respect for the fact that you didn't pry into his past, but he needs to know what is going on. He'll understand why you never said anything before, that's the thing with Tommy. He has compassion for those around him."

Kira nodded she wasn't sure about telling Tommy what she faced at home, but if he reacted anything like he did in the past she knew it would be a good move to make.

"Take care, you will remember the events of the past but not of my intervening, that cannot be known by anyone." Jen sighed "Good luck, and as Zordon would say 'may the power protect you always'".

A sudden flash occurred as Jen disappeared and Kira collapsed to the forest floor, unconscious.

* * *

Tommy rounded the turn in the path to see Kira sprawled out on the ground, unconscious.

"Kira…!" He ran to her side as she began to come to.

"Dr. Oliver…" she replied weakly "What happened… the last thing I remember…"

"Let's get you back to the house, you can explain there." He said lifting her from the ground and carrying her to his home.

Conner and Ethan gathered at the house at Tommy's message that he had located Kira.

"Dr. O, what happened?" Conner asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

They headed into the house and Tommy placed Kira on the couch.

"Kira what happened?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know if you're going to believe me or not." She replied having gained her strength back.

"Try me." Tommy replied.

She went into her story and when she finished Conner didn't look like he believed her.

"Kira I think you hit your head harder than we thought." He commented.

"No, Conner, as strange as it is, it's very possible." Tommy said as Ethan brought Kira a glass of water.

"That had to be so weird, going back in time, seeing Dr. Oliver as a teenager." Ethan smirked.

"That was pretty cool; you had some really good friends." Kira replied taking the glass from Ethan and getting a few sips.

"I did, and still do," Tommy replied.

"Dr. O why do you believe this?" Connor asked in shock.

"Let's see, I was trapped in a story book, my high school girlfriend was sent back to 1880 and I have a clone running around in the time stream somewhere and that isn't half of what I've seen in my life as a power ranger. That's why I believe this even if I don't remember it." Tommy replied "memories can be altered a lot easier than you think, especially when there are rangers that can traverse time and space with amazing ease."

"The time force rangers." Ethan supplied.

"Exactly, now I believe the two of you have things you need to do." They both nodded and went to dealing with their homework.

Tommy turned back to Kira, it was obvious there was something on her mind, and a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that he needed to pay attention to this.

"Kira is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." She lied.

"Kira, don't lie to me, something is bothering you," Tommy insisted then noticed the communicator on her wrist it was just even more proof of her presence in the past. Tommy sighed and guided her to the kitchen to talk in private; he figured she would find it easier to talk to him when the guys weren't around.

Kira looked away as they arrived in the kitchen; she hated lying to him as he had done so much for her, but what would he say to what she had to tell him. She took a breath.

"Dr. Oliver, there is a lot you don't know about me, there is a reason that I don't like to go home; my family is just completely dysfunctional. My father left when I was little and now my mother and I, we argue a lot so I sometimes just want to stay here away from her drama."

"Kira, why haven't you said something earlier," Tommy asked, floored that she would keep this a secret from him.

"I… I didn't know how you would react to this," She replied looking down at her hands.

"Kira you know you're always welcome here." Tommy said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks" Kira replied with a slight smile she then hugged Tommy around the neck which he returned. He knew life wasn't easy for Kira with her family the way it was but now at least he could be there for her.

Conner looked at Ethan in confusion as they left their new posts at the kitchen door.

"Did you know about that?" he asked

"No, did you?" Ethan replied

Conner shook his head "I had no idea, no wonder she hates leaving here, at least here there isn't as much drama."

"Yeah, this must seem more like a home to her."

Conner and Ethan silently vowed in that moment not to give Kira a hard time about not wanting to go home now that they knew exactly what she lived with. They also vowed to keep close and keep her safe, she needed them and they would be damned if they would let her get hurt

The End

* * *

I know you have waited a while for this and I am sorry for that, accounting class has been kicking my a** but it's almost finished, one last assignment and it is over. (Hopefully I'll pass it). As a treat I am working on an alternate ending for this fanfic. This is the first time I will ever attempt this so wish me luck ^_^.


	10. Alternate Ending

Tommy walked through the forest worry eating away at the pit of his stomach. Where was Kira, it had been nearly half an hour and he feared that Mesogog had gotten a hold of her.

"KIRA!" he yelled out into the woods but no reply came.

Suddenly he stopped it was as if memories were appearing in his mind that weren't there to begin with. Memories of Kira being in the old command center with the mighty morphin rangers and her telling him something important. It took a few seconds but soon the memory came to him they were in Billy's workshop

_Flashback_

"In the future my family is a dysfunctional mess, my father walked out and my mother and I fight a lot, the only person I get consistent support from is you. Even in my time I don't think you realize what you mean to the three of us, especially me"

_End Flashback_

Tommy looked over to Conner who was closest to him.

"Do you guys know anything about Kira's family life?"

"No, why…?" Conner asked

"Just curious," Tommy lied and continued ahead.

Conner looked at Ethan in confusion and shrugged then continued in another direction.

A flash of light caught Tommy's attention and he turned to see Kira standing there looking very confused.

"Okay that wasn't weird." She said sarcastically. She then turned and spotted him

"Dr. Oliver…"

"Kira, I think we need to talk." He said.

"You remember it, don't you?" she said "what I told you."

He nodded.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Every word of it," She replied.

Tommy hugged Kira "Why didn't you tell me, I would have been here for you had I known."

"I was afraid… afraid of how you would react… afraid of how she would react when she realized I told you."

"Don't worry, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"Thank you, Dr. Oliver."

"Don't worry about it, Kira."

Conner and Ethan came up to them exchanging confused looks. They weren't sure what was going on, but they knew one thing, if someone was hurting Kira they would be there to protect her.

Tommy whispered something in Kira's ear, the other two weren't sure what he said but by the look on Kira's face things weren't great.

"Conner, Ethan… I need to tell you something… something you probably aren't going to like." She said.

"Let's go back to the house, she can explain it there." Tommy said.

The quartet gathered in Tommy's living room and Kira told the boys what Tommy already knew. They were stunned.

"Kira, why didn't you tell us, we would have done something, we would have been here for you more." Conner said, dumbfounded that Kira felt she couldn't share her secrets with her teammates.  
"I know I should have told you guys… but… I was afraid of what would happen if she knew I told you or if you let it slip to one of the teachers who would then call CPS or something."

"We would never do that, this is your problem, and besides aren't you eighteen?" Ethan asked

"No, I'm not, I'm only seventeen."

"Either way; we're power rangers, and we deal with our problems as a team." Tommy said "Right guys?"

"Right" Conner and Ethan said together.

Kira felt confident as the team gathered around her, they were her friends, her family and she knew that no matter what they would be there for her.

The End.


End file.
